


Минотавр

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Мстительские будни не всегда оказываются такими уж будничными. Локи и Тони ловят злодея.Локи тоже в команде мстителей





	Минотавр

— Ну что, правило правой руки? — спросил Локи, поднимаясь с пола.

Тони вздохнул, поднимаясь следом. Трудно не подняться, когда на твоём запястье сомкнуты такие нежные на вид пальцы, на деле хваткой не уступающие бультерьеру.

Лучше бы Локи посмеялся над ним, как в первый раз, когда Тони объяснял это правило. Его серьёзность слишком явно показывала, в какой заднице они оказались.

Поначалу дело выглядело пустяковым. Очередной маньяк, вообразивший себя мифическим Минотавром, устроил развлечение с человеческими жертвами. Набирал группы по семь человек, обещал захватывающее приключение в Лабиринте. Тому, кто отыщет и «убьёт» Минотавра, якобы полагался приз. Проблема же заключалась в том, что из Лабиринта не возвратился никто. Ни беспечные участники, ни отряд полиции, ни группа спецназа.

Наверное, Тони стоило насторожиться ещё тогда, когда отрубилась связь с внешним миром. Какая-то супермощная глушилка. Но он с самоуверенностью первокурсника на вступительном испытании в братство заявил, что это задачка для начальной школы, нужно всего лишь идти, всё время касаясь стены правой рукой. Тогда не заблудишься.

Когда при очередном шаге под ногами разверзлась пустота и Тони с воплем ухнул туда, Локи изящно спрыгнул за ним и довольно ядовито поинтересовался, работает ли правило в многоуровневом лабиринте. Тони всё ещё был настроен оптимистично. Ничего страшного, придётся начать сначала, только и всего.

Теперь, трое суток спустя, он уже не был ни в чём уверен. Они шли вслепую, приходилось экономить энергию брони. Локи ни разу не споткнулся. То ли видел в темноте, то ли просто не так сильно устал. Если бы не пальцы Локи, сжимающие его руку, Тони уже раз сто упал бы. Или тысячу. Он не считал.

Держаться за руки они начали, когда обнаружилось, что в лабиринте есть не только ямы-ловушки, но и катапульты, забрасывающие жертву на несколько уровней вверх. Тони еле нашёл, за что уцепиться, а Локи гигантским прыжком очутился рядом и помог взобраться выше. Плита закрылась, они молча посмотрели друг на друга, понимая, что их только что едва не разделило, затем Локи взял Тони за руку и с тех пор не отпускал.

Даже во сне. Тони, правда, не был уверен, спал ли Локи. Его-то он закутывал в плащ, крепко обнимал, и Тони мгновенно вырубался, даже голод этому не мешал. А Локи, казалось, не испытывал никаких физических неудобств. Свою воду он отдал Тони, когда его собственная фляга опустела. Тони старался экономить, но получалось не очень.

— Что это за звук? — вдруг спросил Локи, останавливаясь.

— Сердце, — как в полусне пробормотал Тони.

И вдруг понял, что это действительно не звук биения сердца, а что-то, идущее извне. Барабаны!

— Какой-то сигнал, — оживился Тони, прибавляя шаг.

Звук стал немного громче, а когда они свернули вправо на очередной развилке, начал затихать.

— Живём! Это маяк! — обрадовался Тони, вернувшись к развилке и убедившись, что в другом проходе громкость продолжает нарастать.

— И куда он нас выведет? — Локи явно не разделял его оптимизма.

— Куда-нибудь, — честно ответил Тони. У него почти не оставалось сил, он хотел лишь одного: чтобы эти блуждания закончились. Хоть чем. — Знаешь, когда я брёл по пустыне и услышал вертолёты, я тоже обрадовался, хотя и не надеялся даже, что Роуди может меня ещё искать. Всё-таки три месяца прошло. Но в тот раз мне повезло.

А в этот раз удача ему, похоже, изменила. Звук барабанов стал оглушительным, когда они подошли к сердцу лабиринта, Тони двигался заторможенно, словно под водой, сознание плыло, от тусклого, но казавшегося после темноты ослепительным света на глазах выступили слёзы, заставляя очертания предметов расплываться.

Хватка Локи на его запястье вдруг разжалась, Тони пошатнулся и сел на песок. Как называется такое круглое помещение с высоким потолком, падающими сверху лучами солнца — солнце! Там день! И жизнь! — и усыпанным песком полом? Зачем песок? Чтобы ноги не скользили по крови... Прежде чем Тони вспомнил слово «арена», Локи стремительно метнулся навстречу устрашающей фигуре с неправдоподобно большой и мохнатой головой, увенчанной короткими рогами. Легко увернулся от замаха палицей и одним движением вогнал кинжал — и где он его прятал? Впрочем, это же Локи… — Минотавру под челюсть. Удар был нанесён с такой силой, что кончик лезвия показался из макушки, пробив кости черепа.

В тот же миг барабаны умолкли.

— Эй, ты как? — Локи склонился над Тони, заглядывая в глаза. — Всё почти закончилось.

— Так просто?

— Этот бугай совершенно не умел драться, — пожал плечами Локи. — Похоже, он рассчитывал только на людей, измотанных, ослабленных блужданиями по лабиринту и впавших в транс от звука. Ты заметил ритм?

— А ты почему не впал? — слегка обиделся за весь род людской Тони.

— А я не человек.

Локи продемонстрировал свою знаменитую «я бог, тупое ты созданье» улыбочку.

— Ладно, — Тони, преувеличенно кряхтя, поднялся с пола. — Побудь моей Ариадной, о могущественный!.. — во взгляде Локи отразилось явное подозрение, что лишения повредили рассудок Тони, и он торопливо добавил обычным тоном, без патетических завываний: — Выбираться-то как будем?

— Зависит от того, сколько энергии осталось в твоём костюме. Насколько я вижу, никакой крыши над нами нет.

— Но я по-прежнему не слышу ДЖАРВИСа, — поморщился Тони. — Значит, там может быть какое-то силовое поле. Правда, если я что-то понимаю в силовых полях, генератор должен находиться прямо под нами. Так что есть предложение взлететь повыше и взорвать этот мерзопакостный лабиринт ко всем чертям.

— И распрощаться с мыслью запустить сюда Роджерса якобы для тренинга? — выгнул бровь Локи.

— Да что ж я, Минотавр какой? — открестился Тони, про себя подумав, что Локи знает его слишком хорошо, и это прекрасно, потому что идиотизм некоторых идей становится очевиден, стоит их только озвучить.


End file.
